hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of Betrayal
is the twentieth installment of the anime adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode first aired on January 26, 1997. It was preceded by "Be Still My Beating Heart" and followed by "The Crime and Punishment of a Kiss." Rui Hanazawa tells Tsukushi Makino about what happened with him and Shizuka Todo. Later, Kazuya Aoike arrives with the news of Shizuka's engagement. That night, Tsukushi finds Rui and admits that she cannot stop thinking of him. Plot On the beach, Tsukushi Makino holds Rui Hanazawa in her arms. She thinks to herself "I've yearned for him for so long," while recalling the days she was being bullied. He pulls away slightly and launches into a story about his time with Shizuka Todo in Paris. Shizuka joyfully jumps into his arms upon seeing him again. He describes their early days together by stating "It was the first time in my life that every single day was filled with happiness." Rui reveals to Tsukushi that they often talked about her since Shizuka really liked her. He then tells her that their happy days ended up being "short lived." Shizuka became busy with law school and working as a secretary at night. Rui was alone by himself for most of the day. Rui recalls the time Tsukushi told off Tsukasa Domyoji by saying "You've never worked for your money. So quit mouthing off!" During his time alone, Rui realize how true her words were, stating "I was completely helpless." He then asks Tsukushi if he knew he was a "severely introverted problem child" and says "I'm still the same. A kid who can't do anything for the woman that I love." Tsukushi's pager interrupts their conversation. It turns out to be Tsukasa wondering where she is. Rui thanks her as she walks back to the villa. There she finds an angry Tsukasa. She tells him that she went for a walk by herself and feels guilty for lying. Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado then reveal how worried Tsukasa was about her which makes Tsukushi feel more guilty. The next day, the F4 are playing volleyball on the beach. Noriko and Hiroko cheer excitedly from the sidelines. Sojiro asks the two girls if they want to join the game, though they decline. Tsukushi readily agrees and joins Sojiro and Akira's side. Tsukasa says "She'll trip you up, so I'm all for it." She then scores a point against Tsukasa, leaving him impressed. As Rui picks up the ball, Tsukushi's pager falls out of his pocket. Rui reveals that she left it at the beach the night before, leading Tsukasa to realize she lied. He stands in shock and does not see the volleyball when it comes sailing and hits him in the face. Everyone quickly rushes to his side to make sure he is alright. Once he sits back up, Tsukasa nearly asks Rui about Tsukushi but stops himself. A little later, Tsukasa is recovering on one of the lounge chairs. He tells Tsukushi she can play on the beach with the others. She declines and apologizes for hitting him with the ball. Tsukasa suddenly asks her "Where's your page?" Tsukushi suspects she left it on the beach the night before, but lies saying "It's back at the room." They then hear a loud honking noise as a small boat comes into view carrying Kazuya Aoike and Sakurako Sanjo. She immediately jumps into Tsukasa's arms, much to his annoyance. Kazuya reveals that her mother told them where they were and that the journey took them two days on his boat. Tsukasa is irritated that he came without permission. Sojiro and Akira reluctantly defend him, saying "Since they're already here, it can't be helped." Later that evening, dinner is spread out by the pool. Kazuya shows Tsukushi and the F4 a magazine with an article on Shizuka being "courted" by a French politician. Everyone is surprised to learn of Shizuka's supposed impending marriage. Akira asks Rui if he heard the news before, which he confirms. Sojiro asks "Are you okay with it?," to which Rui responds "It's over." Tsukushi realizes the reason for why Rui has changed so much. That night, she quietly sneaks out of the room. Tsukasa, who has not fallen asleep, notices her leave. She returns to the beach where she once again finds Rui. He tells her to go back to Tsukasa, but she confesses "I can't leave you alone." Rui wonders "Why didn't I fall for a woman like you?" and then kisses her. Cast and characters Other *Chieko Makino *Jean P. Mayol Additional voices *Mayumi Azuma (Noriko) *Naoko Okada (Hiroko) Staff *'Screenplay': Yumi Kageyama *'Director': Yasuo Yamayoshi *'Animation director': Toshie Kawamura *'Art directors': Shinzo Yuki, Tomoko Ide Notes *Episode 20 is adapted from chapters thirty-six and thirty-seven of the manga. *Flashbacks from "Declaration of War!" and "Be Still My Beating Heart" are used in the episode. References See also External links *"Night of Betrayal" at the official website *"Night of Betrayal" on Toei Animation * Category:A to Z Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Anime episodes